


The Truth about Perfection

by fireflysneeze



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysneeze/pseuds/fireflysneeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who gets to define perfection? Annabeth and Percy are perfect for one another and that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth about Perfection

"I give up!" Annabeth cried in frustration, throwing her hands in the air. She stomped across the room to her bed where she promptly fell down and buried her face in the pillow.

She knew that her date with Percy was in exactly seventeen minutes. Their first ever date. Well, not including the underwater-kissing incident, the memory of which almost made Annabeth smile despite herself. 

Almost.

Instead she gave another groan. Why did things have to be so hard? Surely there should be equality between them? How come Percy got all the messy, dorky good looks and she ended up like Medusa?

Therein lay her problem, the reason she'd thrown in the towel. It was no coincidence that she was Athena's daughter, not Aphrodite's. Her hair looked like a yellow bird's nest; her skin was sunburnt from all those hours training outside; her eyes were too close together and dull grey; she dressed like she was colour blind; she didn't even know how to use a mascara stick-thing, let alone apply it in a way that looked attractive. What in Hades did Percy see in her, with all the nymphs and Aphrodite girls strutting around like effortless perfection?

Obviously he pitied her, and was trying not to hurt her feelings. He just liked her as a friend and didn’t have the heart to tell her she was an unattractive beast. With this fresh wave of anguish she jammed her pillow over her head, determined to never resurface.

\--------------------------------------------------

Percy cautiously stuck his head round the doorframe of Athena cabin.

"Annabeth?" He called softly.

When he didn't hear a reply, he quickly entered, checking over his shoulder for Chiron. The no-two-campers-of-opposite-sexes-alone-together rule even applied to couples that were dating, so he had to be careful.

He grinned stupidly. Couples that were dating. Annabeth was dating him. He got to date Annabeth. Annabeth was his girlfriend. The smartest, feistiest, most incredible human being he’d ever met was going out with him, of all people. Could things get any better?

Speaking of his wonderful girlfriend, where was she? Malcolm had said she was in here.

"She's in our cabin, but I don't think you'll want to bother her. She's...not her best."

Whatever that meant. Wait, was that a sneaky hint telling him that Annabeth didn't want to see him? As in "don't bother her, she doesn't want to see you"? As in "she doesn't want to date you"??

"Annabeth!?" He called again.

"Mpffhphmrm" he heard from the far corner. He looked over to see Annabeth’s body on her bed, her head apparently stuffed underneath her pillow.

"Um... Are you okay?"

"Mo." Percy assumed that was a negative. Not good. Best get it straight out.

"Um... Do you hate me?" Percy asked gently. Annabeth lifted her head slightly so he could make out her next words.

"Why would I hate you?"

"You...um...kinda missed our date, which I'm not angry about I promise, seriously, but Malcolm said not to bother you so I thought that-"

Percy saw a smile flicker across the tiny portion of her face that he could see from under the pillow.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Seaweed Brain. Of course I don't hate you."

"Then why didn't you come? I'm totally not pressuring you or anything, I just- yeah." Smooth, Jackson. He slowly approached her bed as he spoke, kneeling until he was level with her head.

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears again, which was weird because Annabeth never cried. She sat up, sniffing and hugging her pillow to her chest.

"Why do you like me?"

All Percy could think was wait, what?

"What brought that on?" He asked, completely confused.

Her eyes never left the bedclothes as she spoke. "I was just getting ready...and...well...IlooklikeMedusaI'mnotprettysowhywouldyouwantmewhenIlooklikeagorgon."

A long silence followed her words. Firstly so Percy could figure out what she had actually said, then so he could figure out how to respond. Wasn’t he meant to be the insecure one in this relationship? He unfolded himself from his crouch and sat beside her on the bunk.

You have one chance, Jackson, he told himself. Do not screw this up. He took her hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"Annabeth," he began. "You are the single most incredible person I have ever met. Personally, I think you look beautiful, but you are so much more than your appearance. You are smart, witty, talented, determined, you've saved my life more times than I can count, you are instantly loved by everyone you meet AND- you're a pretty great underwater kisser. Not an easy skill to master." Her eyes trailed their way up to his as she let out a tiny giggle.

"Your cabin all would follow you to Hades and back, Chiron wouldn't last a day without you by his side, you're one fierce fighter- although, we both know I could still beat you." Annabeth slapped his arm playfully, properly smiling now.

"I gave up immortality for you, Annabeth Chase," he said, growing serious. "And I would do it a thousand times over if I get to be with you."

She quickly leaned over and kissed him gently. Percy loved her for her.

"So...we were about to go on a date?" She said shyly.

"I have cookies waiting." Percy stood and offered her his hand once more, grinning.

"Blue cookies?" She stood by his side and they moved towards the door.

"Of course."

"Perfect."


End file.
